The present invention refers to a new purification process of the human Interleukin-1 receptor-antagonist (IL-1ra) obtained by fermenting a strain of recombinant E. coli. 
As known, the members of the interieukin-1 (IL-1) family are important mediators of inflammatory, and immune responses. Among these Interleukin-1xcex1 and xcex2 (IL-1xcex1 and IL-1xcex2) behave as agonists on the IL-1 receptors, being responsible for the stimulation of a number of cellular activities related to inflammatory and immune responses.
IL-1ra (the third member of the IL-1 family) is a protein that, like IL-1xcex1 and IL-1xcex2, binds both the IL-1receptor type I (IL-1R type I) on the T-cells (see Cannon J. H. et al., J. Infect. Dis., 1990, 161, 79 and Hannum C. H. et al., Nature, 1990, 343, 336) and the IL-1R type II on polymorphonuclear leukocytes and and B-cells (see Grarowitz E. V. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 991, 266, 14147 and Dripps D. J. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 991, 266, 20311). Nevertheless, differently from IL-1xcex1 and IL-1xcex2, IL-1ra acts as a pure antagonist, blocking the binding of the IL-1xcex1 and IL-1xcex2 proteins to the said receptor and thereby providing a relevant control of on the whole IL-1 system.
Although extremely important for mediating the immunological response against pathogens, overproduction of IL-1(i.e. IL-1xcex1 and IL-1xcex2) may in some cases lead to undesired pathogenic conditions. This is, for instance, the case of septic shock, graft versus host disease or autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, multiple sclerosis and certain types of leukemia.
As showed by a number of authors, the inhibition of the IL-1 activity by IL-1ra in said pathogenic conditions could have therapeutic effects (see for instance, Dinarello C. A., Adv. Pharmacol., 1994, 25, p. 21 and Dower K. S. et al., Therap. Immunol., 1994, 1, p. 113). It appears however that relatively high amounts of protein are required in order to achieve significant clinical results (Fisher C. J. et al., JAMA, 1994, 271, 1836).
Because of the evident difficulties of providing high amounts of the human IL-1ra for further studies, the preparation of recombinant IL-1ra proteins is highly desirable.
The IL-1ra protein produced by recombinant E. coli according to the present fermentation process is an unglycosylated protein of about 17.5 kDa which has an affinity for the IL-1R type I similar to the one of the natural occurring glycosylated protein (Molecular weight of about 22 kDa), as disclosed by Schreuder et al., Eur. Jour. Biochem., 227, 838-847, (1995). Furthermore, it has been shown that said recombinant IL-1ra inhibits a variety of IL-1 dependent processes both in vitro (see Eisenberg S. P. et al., Nature, 1990, 343, 341; Arend W. P. et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1990, 85, 1694 and McIntyre K. W. et al., J. Exp. Med., 1991, 73, 931) and in vivo (see Rambaldi A. Et al., Blood, 1990, 76, 114; Cominelli F. et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1991, 86, 972 and Alexander H. R. et al., J. Exp. Med., 1991, 173, 1029).
The expression of the recombinant IL-1ra and its purification from the fermentation broth are disclosed by Schreuder et al., Eur. Jour. Biochem., 227, 839-847 (1995). Briefly, a IL-1ra producing recombinant Escherichia coli is prepared by inserting the human IL-1ra gene (from BBLxe2x80x94British Biotechnology Labs) into the TAC-Bsp vector by cutting the BBL IL-1ra vector with HindIII and BamHI, isolating the HindIII-BamHI fragment and inserting this latter into a BspMI/BamHI-digested TAC-Bsp vector with the addition of two linker oligonucleotides to bridge the restriction site and to put the gene in frame.
The so obtained recombinant E. coli is grown overnight at 37xc2x0 C. in Luria broth containing 50 xcexcg/ml of ampicillin; bacterial cells are then harvested by centrifugation and stored at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. until use.
According to the recovery procedure disclosed in the above document, bacterial cells are then lysed by sonication, centrifuged and clarified to remove cell debris.
For purification purposes, the clarified suspension is first passed through a hydrophobic interaction matrix (Phenyl-sepharose Fast-Flow, Pharmacia) using a salt-gradient elution; fractions containing the IL-1ra are pooled, dialyzed and passed through an anionic matrix (MonoQ with FPLC system, Pharmacia), then ammonium sulfate is added to the fractions containing the IL-1ra which are again passed through the hydrophobic interaction matrix and finally purified by gel filtration.
According to other purification, procedures, the recombinant IL-1ra protein contained in the clarified solution may also be purified by using two anionic exchange matrices and a size exclusion chromatography, as disclosed by D. B. Carter et al., Nature, 344 (19901), pp. 633-638, or by employing an anionic exchange chromatography, an hydrophobic interaction chromatography and a size exclusion chromatography, as disclosed by O. M. P. Singh et al., Spec. Publ.xe2x80x94R. Soc. Chem. (1994), 158 (Separations for Biotechnology 3), pp. 474-481.
It has now been found that the purification of IL-1ra protein can be easily achieved by using a simple two-step purification process which employs a cation exchange matrix and an anion exchange matrix.
In particular, the first elution is achieved by increasing the pH of the eluent with respect to the one of the loading mixture. The eluates containing the IL-1ra protein from the first chromatographic column are then directly loaded onto the second chromatographic column, without any intermediate operation such as diafiltration or dialysis; the second elution is then achieved by increasing the ionic strength of the eluent with respect to the one of the mixture eluted from the first chromatographic step.
As the skilled man will appreciate, the present purification method can be applied, using a conventional chromatographic system, to the clarified suspension obtained by the fermentation process described above, after treatment of the recombinant E. coli fermentation mass.
However, according to a preferred embodiment, the first purification step onto the cationic exchange matrix is preferably performed under the conditions of the so-called xe2x80x9cexpanded bed adsorption techniquexe2x80x9d. This technique, based upon fluidization, relies on the use of particular columns and ion exchangers, which allow to feed the column with a crude feed, without the need of preliminary operations for cell debris removal, such as concentration and/or clarification. Whilst the desired protein is adsorbed onto the matrix, the cell debris passes through the column unhindered and is then discarded (together with the unbound proteins). Accordingly, the homogenate obtained after cell disruption does not need to be clarified and filtered, as disclosed in the above prior art documents for eliminating the cell debris, but may directly be loaded onto the first cationic exchange matrix (see Hjorth et al., Bioseparation, 5(4), 217-223, 1995).
By coupling the expanded bed adsorption technique with the improved two-step chromatographic purification, a new simple procedure for the purification of IL-1ra from recombinant E. coli is thus provided; as a further advantage, in view of the low number of operations, the present purification process is also easily scalable for an industrial production of the IT-1ra recombinant protein.
As a general procedure, the cationic exchange matrix is first swallen by addition, of a suitable aqueous buffered solution (buffer A) having a pH lower than 6.2, preferably from about 5.0 to about 6.2, particularly preferred being a pH of about 6.0. For instance, buffered solutions containing MES (4-morpholineethanesulfonic acid), BIS-TRIS (2-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-(hydroxymethyl)-1,3-propandiol) or citrate may be employed. If desired, further compounds may be added to the buffering solution, for instance protease inhibitors such as EDTA (ethylendiamino-tetraacetic acid) or PMSF (benzenemethanesulfonyl fluoride). A suitable buffering solution may be prepared, for instance, with 20 mM MES and 1 mM EDTA (pH about 6.0). The column is then loaded with the mixture to be purified, which will be either a clarified solution when a conventional chromatographic technique is applied or an homogenate containing the cell debris when the expanded bed adsorption technique is applied. The mixture to be purified is loaded as a solution with a buffer having a pH value within the above range (lower than 6.2, preferably 5.0-6.2), the buffer solution being preferably the one employed for the expansion of the matrix. The addition of the buffered solution has also the result of diluting the mixture to be purifed, so to achieve a low ionic strength of the loading solution; if necessary, the ionic strength of the loading mixture may be further lowered by diluting it with deminerilazed water.
Before eluting, the column is washed with a suitable buffer, preferably with the same buffer A used for expanding the matrix; preferably, after washing with buffer A, the column is then washed with water, so to minimize undesired pH""s gradients inside the column.
The IL-1ra protein is then eluted with another aqueous buffered solution buffer B), having a pH value of from about 7.5 to about 9.0, preferably about 8.0. For instance, buffered solutions containing TRIS (2-amino-2-(hydroxymethyl)-1,3-propanediol), HEPES (4-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-1-piperazineethanesulfonic acid) or phosphate may be employed. Also in this case, as for buffer A, suitable additives may be added to the buffered solution. A suitable buffering solution may be prepared, for instance, with 25 mM TRIS and 1 mM EDTA (pH about 8.0).
The monitoring of the eluates is performed according to the known techniques, such as by UV analysis.
By following the above procedure, the eluted solution containing the desired IL-1ra, which will have a pH value within the range above defined for buffer B (i.e. 7.5 to 9.0) and a low ionic strength, may directly be loaded onto the anionic exchange resin.
The eluates from the cationic exchange column, containing the desired IL-1ra protein, are thus directly loaded onto the anionic exchange matrix, which has been previously equilibrated with a suitable buffer, preferably with the same buffer B used for eluting the IL-1ra protein from the cationic exchange matrix. After washing the loaded matrix, preferably with buffer B, the IL-1ra protein is then eluted with an aqueous buffered solution (buffer C) having the same pH as buffer B (i.e. from about 7.5 to 9.0, preferably about 8.0) but with an increased ionic strength (measured as conductivity of the solution).
As a general indication, the buffer B solution, which should have a low ionic strength, will in general have a conductivity lower than 3.0 mS/cm2, preferably lower than 1.5 mS/cm2, particularly preferred being a conductivity of about 0.9-1.0 mS/cm2. As said above, also the ionic strength of the mixtures loaded onto the ionic exchange matrices should be kept at low values; thus the above conductivity values are also desirable for these mixtures. On the other side, the buffer C solution, which has an increased salt content will in general have a conductivity higher than 9 mS/cm2, preferably from 9 to 15 mS/cm2, particularly preferred being a conductivity of about 10 mS/cm2.
As known in the art, for increasing the ionic strength of a buffered solution, a non-buffering salt is added thereto, such as NaCl, KCl and the like. Buffering agents and additives for buffer C are generally the sable as those employed for buffer B. For instance, a suitable solution for buffer C may be prepared with 25 mM TRIS, 100 mM NaCl and 1 mM EDNA (pH about 8.0, conductivity about 10 mS/cm2).
Also in this case, the monitoring of the eluates is performed according to the known techniques, such as by UV analysis.
At the end of the chromatographic purification, the obtained solution is then treated as known in the art for recovering the pure IL-1ra recombinant protein. For instance, tipical operations which may be applied, also in combination, for recovering the pure product are concentration, filtration and diafiltration.
When conventional ion exchange chromatographic techniques are employed, suitable cationic exchangers which may be employed in the first chromatographic step are the conventional cellulose based, dextran based, agarose or cross-linked agarose based, synthetic organic polymers based, coated silica matrices based cation exchangers, which may be functionalized with carboxymethyl, sulfonate, sulfoethyl or sulfopropyl groups. Preferably, cross-linked agarose based or synthetic organic polymers based cation exchangers are employed, which are preferably functionalized with sulfonate or sulfopropyl groups.
Examples of commercially available cationic exchangers are the cellulose based CM 23, CM 32 and CM 52 (Whatman); the dextran based CM-Sephadex C-25, SP-Sephadex C-25, CM-Sephadex C-50 and SP-Sephadex C-50 (Pharmacia); the agarose or cross-linked agarose based CM Bio-gel A (Biorad), CM-Sepharose CL-6B and S-Sepharose Fast Flow (Pharmacia); the synthetic organic polymer based Mono S (Pharmacia), S-Hyper D (Biosepra), SP-5-PW and HRLC MA7C (Biorad) and the and the coated silica matrices based such as CM Si300 and SP Si100 (Serva). Preferred matrices are S-Sepharose, Mono S and S-Hyper D.
According to the preferred embodiment, when the xe2x80x9cexpanded bed adscrption techniquexe2x80x9d is applied in the first chromatographic step, a particular column and ion exchanger are employed. In the specific, the column is provided with a mobile top adaptor, moved by hydraulic drive, and with a net at the top and the bottom of it, which permits the passage of the cell debris but not of the bead particles of the ion exchanger. The ion exchanger matrix is formed by special beads which are made heavier with respect to the beads employed in the conventional technique. The ion exchange matrix may be selected from the above cited cation exchange matrices, i.e. cellulose based, dextran based, agarose or cross-linked agarose based, synthetic organic polymers based, functionalized with carboxymethyl, sulfonate, sulfoethyl or sulfopropyl groups; said matrices are made heavier with respect to conventional matrices by addition of inert material to the beads, for instance quarz. Preferably, cross-linked agarose based cation exchangers are employed, which are preferably functionalized with sulfonate or sulfopropyl groups.
For instance, a STREAMLINE column (Pharmacia) filled with the a modified cross-linked agarose based cationic exchanger such as SP-STREAMLINE (modified SP-Sephadex, Pharmacia) can conveniently be employed.
Suitable anionic exchangers which may be employed in the second chromatographic step are the cellulose based, dextran based, agarose or cross-linked agarose based, synthetic organic polymers based and coated silica matrices based anion exchangers, which may be functionalized with diethylaminoethyl, quaternary aminomethyl, quaternary aminoethyl diethyl-(2-hydroxypropyl)aminoethyl, triethylaminbmethyl, triethylaminopropyl and poliethyleneimine groups. Preferably, cross-linked agarose based or synthetic organic polymers based anion exchangers are employed, which are preferably functionalized with a quaternary aminomethyl group.
Examples of commercially available anionic exchangers are the cellulose ion exchangers such as DE 32 and DE 52 (Whatman), the dextran ion exchangers such as DEAE-Sephadex C-25, QAE-Sephadex C-25, DEAE-Sephadex C-50 and QAE-Sephadex C-50 (Pharmacia), the agarose or cross-linked agarose such as DEAE Bio-gel A (Biorad), DEAE-Sepharose CL-6B and Q-Sepharose Fast Flow (Pharmacia), the synthetic organic polymers, such as Mono Q (pharmacia), Q-Hyper D (Biosepra), DEAE-5-PW and HRLC MA7P (Biorad) and the coated silica matrices such as DEAE Si5500 and TEAP Si100 (Serva). Preferred matrices are Q-Sepharose, Mono Q and Q-Hyper D; preferably the Q-Sepharose is employed as the anionic exchanger.